A fan is one of the best choices for forcefully carrying away heat produced by a heat-producing element in an electronic device, and has very good heat dissipation effect. The fan usually includes a frame, a stator, and a rotor. The stator and the rotor are mounted in the frame. The stator includes coils, silicon steel plates and a support, and is connected to a circuit board. When the stator and the rotor are excited, the rotor is brought to rotate. In the conventional fan, the stator and the circuit board are exposed to ambient air, and are therefore subject to damage and failure caused by the moisture and dust in the ambient air.
To overcome the problem of damaged stator and circuit board caused by moisture and dust, the stator is coated with a protective layer and accordingly isolated from air, so as to achieve the purpose of guarding the fan motor against water and dust. However, the following problems are found with the conventional stator coated with the protective layer: (1) heat produced by the stator is completely sealed inside the protective layer and could not be dissipated into external environment, resulting in an overheated stator, which might stop operating or even become damaged; and (2) the protective layer is directly wrapped on an outer surface of the stator and components thereof, preventing a damaged stator from being easily removed from the protective layer for replacement.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved waterproof and dustproof fan motor structure and fan using the same, in order to overcome the problems existed in the conventional fan motor structure.